Bokbok
Bokbok Summary: Bokbok are a centaur subspecies that stand slightly shorter than a human. They consist of a small humanoid torso situated atop an equally small springbok body. They are a lively race that seek out community and cooperation above all else. Physical: Bokbok are on the short end of medium sized creatures. Male Bokbok stand between male and female humans in height, but female Bokbok average less than either. They are a short lived race that mature quickly and don’t suffer the effects of old age. They look and feel as young on their last day as they did on their first. The eldest Bokbok have not lived past 40 years of age. Each tribe of Bokbok has a fur pattern somewhat unique to their location, but all Bokbok share clean white underbellies and inner legs. Bokbok spanning across plains tend to have lighter browns on their backs as compared to those in tall grass or wooded environments who have darker browns. Likewise, Bokbok in plains have a long dark brown or black stripe that spans across either of their sides while Bokbok in tall grass or wooded areas have light speckles over their backs. Culture: Bokbok are a highly curious, cooperative, and energetic race. While generally nomadic, they always stick together. Bokbok not among their own race will stick just as tightly to those they have no reason to distrust. Due to Bokbok love for travel, migration, and roaming, they tend to be large nomadic tribes of talented professionals. As such, they travel, care for, and explore together in large bustling communities. Bouncing from city to city as an entourage of travelling artisans, merchants, mercenaries, and scouts. Ecology: Bokbok naturally inhabit that which is wide, open, and generally grassy. Plains, savannah, and environments with lots of space to roam are among their favored places, but it’s not uncommon to see Bokbok living in wooded or covered areas. Very rarely are Bokbok found in marshes, wetlands, or environments without grass. Alignment and Religion: Bokbok tend to be chaotic good, not often raised under rule or law, but highly cooperative by nature. While unbound from law, they have no trouble following them, and though cooperative, their tendency to be evil is no more than their tendency to be good. Very “I’ll scratch your back if you promise to scratch mine.” On the other hand, Bokbok tricksters and pranksters are common, but rarely cruel. Adventuring: Bokbok are quick to take up adventuring as long as with it comes company, because travel is usually a given. It is strongly accepted within their culture, and knowing how short lived the Bokbok are in comparison to many other races drives them to maximize their life experiences in a shorter time than most. Male Names: Buklo, Norok, Kumok, Sero, Noomlo Female Names: Dorees, Seesa, Keesma, Ooseena, Loda Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits (0): Bokbok are nimble and quick to learn, but often frail. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, and -2 Constitution. * Size (0): Bokbok are Medium creatures with small humanoid torsos. They receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size, but can only wield weapons as if they were one size category smaller than their actual size. * Type (0): Bokbok are humanoids with the Bokbok subtype. * Base Speed (0): Bokbok have a base speed of 40 feet. (30+10 from Quadruped) * Languages (0): Bokbok begin play speaking Common. Bokbok with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). * Pronker (2): Bokbok gain a +4 racial bonus to Acrobatics checks when attempting high jumps. * Springbound (4): Once per day, the Bokbok may focus their energy into a single powerful jump, increasing their Pronker bonus by 1 per character level. * Quadruped (2): Bokbok possess four legs and two arms, granting them a +4 racial bonus to CMD against trip attempts and 1.5 times the normal carrying capacity for a medium creature. * Grassfed (2): Bokbok gain a +4 racial bonus to survival checks to forage for food and water. As well, Bokbok have strong ruminant stomachs and may instead feed oneself with grass, flowers, herbs, and leaves. Racial Points: 10 Random Bokbok Starting Ages 1 This category includes barbarians, oracles, rogues, and sorcerers. 2 This category includes bards, cavaliers, fighters, gunslingers, paladins, rangers, summoners, and witches. 3 This category includes alchemists, clerics, druids, inquisitors, magi, monks, and wizards. ' ' Random Bokbok Height and Weight Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all bokbok characters who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time the favored class reward is selected. ' ' Alternate Racial Traits * Kicker: Some Bokbok have powerful kicking legs. They gain two hoof attacks as secondary natural attacks that deal 1d4 points of damage. This replaces the Springbound racial trait of the Bokbok. * Tauric Roots: Bokbok with this racial trait have deep ties to their centaur ancestors granting them proficiency with all martial polearms. In addition, Bokbok with this racial trait may take the Natural Jouster combat feat. This replaces the Springbound racial trait of the Bokbok. Category:Races Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 5: Traditional Races